Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing assets, and more specifically, to managing assets during production of multimedia.
Background
In the process of making a movie, a storyboard is a pre-production process that is used to visualize scenes in detail. The storyboard expresses an image to be delivered as an illustration according to a sequence, illustrates a motion of camera and/or subject for each scene by visualizing the image to be presented to an audience and a customer. For example, the storyboarding process involves many panels of images drawn by a story artist, and presented in order for the purpose of visualizing sections of a motion picture prior to production. Typically, a completed storyboard includes the information that all staffs, such as a producer, a director, and an art director may use to understand how to construct the corresponding story.